Behind These Sapphire Eyes
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: I'm just a normal guy. She's just a normal girl... So why is she so special to me? I hate the rain. She said she loves it... And yet... She made me love it too. She made me love... her... Kil/Bo, AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Hunter x Hunter. Both animes belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Title: **Behind These Sapphire Eyes.

**Author: **Wendy McCalister.

**A/N: **Hello! Wendy here! Now I'm sure HxH/YYH Crossovers readers don't know anything about me. So all I can say is hi, and welcome to my first story... at least, in this section anyway. And to my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics readers, if you're reading this right now, I apologize in advance. I know I have a couple of stories needed to be finish, and I shouldn't be writing this, but this idea just keeps bugging me and I have no choice but to write it cause I can't help it. Ha-ha. Well then, I think I'll stop my uninteresting blabbering here. On to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Killua Zoldyck's POV<br>**

Damn it.

If I had known things would end like this, I wouldn't go out of the horrid place I call my home in the first place.

Drip, drip, drip, it went. Stupid weather forecast. Never has been correct. Can't they predict the weather better? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

The loud sound of the heavy rain fills my ears, and I glare at nothing in particular. I don't know what's worse. The fact that it started raining like hell as soon as I stepped out of the arcade, or the thought of staying any longer in my fucking home. I take a moment to consider and decide that just standing here at the roadside, watching the rain drip like an idiot is better than having to face another 24-hour Sunday listening to my mom rambling on and on about boring and random things.

Still, does this have to happen when I finally managed to sneak out of that stupid house? I mean, mom never lets me go out unless it's for school. You'd think having an eighteen year old kid would at least let her give him some freedom but _no_, she has to keep me locked in that house like a caged bird. And just when I thought of coming over to Gon's house – I planned of doing that after playing a few games at the arcade – it just had to start raining. Why does it have to be rain? Why can't it be something else? I've always hated the rain. I hate the scent, and I hate how wet my hair gets.

Fuck you, rain.

I wonder what Gon is doing at a time like this. Ha! He's probably feeling miserable and bored out of his mind 'cause I'm not there with him. I called him earlier that I would be at his house soon, but I think at this point, he knows I'm not coming. Tch. Again, fuck you, rain.

I shouldn't have listened to the weather report man. Everyone knows he's never right. Damn me for believing him. But most of all, damn him. Yeah, I blame him for this bull shit happening to me right now.

My thoughts shift from the weather man to my ignorant best friend. If I run, I can probably arrive safely at his house without needing to stand here like a statue anymore. On the other hand, I might catch a cold and I'd get wet. Still, it beats just watching the stupid rain dripping on to the ground like this. At the thought, I decide I should run. Hanging out with Gon is worth it getting soaked from hair to toe.

I make a move to run like hell, but then a hand stops me. It grabs at my shoulder, tugging at it with a gentle yet firm hold. I turn around to give them a piece of my mind. Fuck this. Who the hell has the damn nerve of—?

My mind goes into a halt as I come face to face with a pretty blue-haired girl – probably around my age. She gives me a warm smile, her big amethyst eyes glimmering slightly. I take a silent note of the drops of rain trickling down her hair. Has she been walking around in the rain or something? Her voice reaches my ears, "Hi."

What? Is that it? She comes up to me just to say a small, fucking hi? Well, hello to you too, idiot. Does this girl greet every stranger she meets with? I ponder to myself. Of course, I'm not dumb enough to voice my thoughts out loud. Instead of saying what's actually on my mind, I return her greeting with a light nod of my head.

Can't she go away now? She said hi, right? That should be it, right? But she doesn't go away; she just stands there with that stupid smile on her stupid face, looking like a complete retard. "Do you know how to get to the book store? I'm kind of lost," she says sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, and giggles nervously.

I don't justify her question with a reply. Instead, I arch an eyebrow at her. The book store? What idiot gets lost because they were looking for the book store? I know at least one at this place, and it's pretty close to where we are both standing at right now. She looks like she had been in the rain for too long, as if she just walked a long distance. The book store is just a couple of buildings away and she hasn't stumble into it already? Wow. How stupid can this moron get?

I pause in my thoughts.

Okay. Maybe I'm treating her a bit too harsh. But, I can't help it, you know? I'm fucking pissed right now. This stupid rain just ruined my mood for a fun day with Gon, and this girl is just making matters worse.

Despite my criticizing view on her, I finally answer her when I notice the frown on her forehead – probably there because she thinks it's weird that I was unresponsive, "Just walk straight until you find a shopping mall. Turn left from there and you'll see the book store on your right."

Her face brightens up. "Oh, really? It's that close? Ha-ha. I passed that shopping mall earlier, but I didn't notice the book store. Ha-ha. I am such an idiot," she replies to my answer with four full awkward sentences.

I roll my eyes. Ha! Stupid, just fucking stupid... Her statement just made me even more ticked off. Here I am, standing, pretending to be polite with this brain dead moron who can't be more aware of her surroundings, and troubling other people, when I could have been at Gon's by now, I could be having fun playing video games or wrestling with him by now.

Fuck you, woman. Now will you go—?

She pulls me out of my chain of thoughts once again with that annoying voice of hers.

"This is my first time being in Japan." My brows make a crease as soon as she says that. What the effing loving hell is this girl talking about? "I was raised outside of Japan, and my dad just finally decided to move back to his home country and I was like, "Hey! That's a great idea!" 'cause I've never been here and—" I realize by the fast way she's talking that she's not really remembering that she's giving all this personal information to a complete stranger. "—I always wanted to live in Japan. But just when I thought everything was going absolutely wonderful—" For some reason, I'm feeling like I'm about to laugh. This girl is irritating but she can be quite amusing. "—but then I got lost, and had no one to ask. They all stared at me like I was crazy—" I can't blame them. You _do_ seem a bit loopy. Ha-ha. "—so I'm so glad I met you. Thank you very, very much for helping me out!"

I find that I can't hold back the laughter any longer, and I make a "Pfft" sound. This attracts her attention, and before she can asks me what's wrong – I presume that's what she's about to say 'cause she has another frown on her face, I break into a howl of laughter. The sound coming out of me so loud that she nearly backs away, and looks at me as if I am some mental patient. Well, back to you, girly.

After about a few more seconds, my laughter subsides. I peer at her with a smirk on my face – touching my sapphire blue eyes with a hint of amusement. "Do you tell this to every person you come across?" I playfully inquire at her, tilting my head to the side slightly.

She blinks. Once, twice, thrice. And then her eyes widen like saucers and she squeaks, "Oh my god! I didn't realize I did that! Oh, shit!" I arch an eyebrow at her last words. Okay, that's not what I expected. This girl looks like the innocent, bubbly type. I didn't think she could actually swear.

Silence engulfs us for two seconds and she finally breaks it off, "I-I think I should go now..." she mumbles, her voice barely audible – especially in the rain. I had to strain my ears to actually hear her.

I nod my head, the smirk still lingering at the corners of my mouth. Watching her as she slowly walks away with her face contorted in an expression of discomfort and embarrassment, I can tell she's probably thinking of how stupid she is for blurting out her personal info to a stranger like that.

I thought she would go away now and I turn around but at the sound of her voice, I stop in my tracks. "Wait!" she yells out in alarm when she sees I was about to get out of there. I whip around and fix my gaze on her now smiling face. "I'd like to show my gratitude again," she adds cheerfully and bows at me. "Thank you for the help!"

Another nod is the response I give to her. "Yeah, you're welcome."

She turns around and takes a few steps but then, she stops abruptly. My eyebrows furrow. What is it now? If she keeps walking and stopping like that, I don't think she'll reach the book store soon. She makes a graceful turn, and as she does, she gives me a wide grin – almost like a Cheshire cat. "By the way, my name is Botan and I hope we'll meet again!" she introduces herself. Botan, huh? That means "peony", right?

I part my lips to tell her mine, but she whips around before I could, and in a split second, I'm watching her as she steps into the rain and starts running. Not forgetting to shout over her shoulder with a "Bye!"

I blink at the route she's running at. Her retreating back disappearing from my sight as more time passes. As instantly as I saw that she's now gone, my cell phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. I slip my hands in, and fetch for it, opening the piece of machinery once I pull it out. I see Gon's name glaring at me in bright white letters, and I click "Accept".

I place the phone near my ear.

"_Killua! Where are you? Are you coming or not? I've been waiting for ages now! I'm bored to death! If you're not—_"

I cut him off. "No. I'll be there. I'm on my way."

"_Oh, well, hurry up!_"

I soon hear a beep, signalling that the call is now ended. Damn that Gon. Hanging up on me like that. I glance at the spot Botan had been once again, staring at it for about three full seconds before thinking to myself, _Never mind._

That girl might have pissed the fucking hell out of me at first, but she's interesting. A foreigner, huh? Hmm... then again, she did say something about this being her dad's home country so I guess that means she's Japanese. I smile. If she's staying here, I might get to see her again.

Whipping around, I start running at a different direction, the rain dripping hard against my hair and soaking through my black hoodie as I sprint on full speed to Gon's place. I want to get out of this stupid rain.

The faster I run, the quicker I get there.

- End of Chapter 1 -

* * *

><p><strong>AN... again: **Lol, a Killua/Botan! Ha-ha. I don't know if I've ever seen this couple before. I've read a Hisoka/Botan once, and suddenly got the weird idea of making a fic about the silver-haired ex-assassin and the cute, little ferry girl. Of course, this is an AU (as you can all tell from the summary and by reading this). Ha-ha, my first story that doesn't feature around the pairing Kurama/Botan. Oh, don't get me wrong. I love the red blue couple, but I thought I should get a temporary break from them for a while. But, I'll still focus my attention to my YYH fics so don't worry about me not updating them! The idea for this fic just came into my head in random, and I'll probably post a chapter to it later than I usually would. One reason is the need to write other fics first, and also another one being that I don't know how to continue this, to be frank. Ha-ha. But when I do know, I'll post the next chapter soon!

Oh, Wendy...now you have three stories that you need to write...when will you ever stop posting new stories when you haven't completed others yet? :Sigh:

Well, I guess I'll see you in chapter two! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Hunter x Hunter. Both animes belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Title: **Behind These Sapphire Eyes.

**Author: **Wendy McCalister.

**A/N: **Hello, people! It's me, Wendy! I haven't been updating With a Dash of Honey or Broken Lovers lately. I know I should but I've been soooo busy that I kind of lost the inspiration on how to continue my YYH fics. And even though I probably should start updating those two stories first, I just got an idea on how to write a second chapter to Behind These Sapphire Eyes, and I couldn't much focus on anything if I didn't write it out. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for ages for me to update WADOH and BL, but I promise I will. I'll stick to them to the end, so don't worry about me not updating forever (though my updates will be slower than usual).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Move, people! Move!" I yell out like any pissed teenage boy would, and start to push my fangirls out of my way. Seriously, can't they give a guy a break? I'm already ticked off about the argument I got in with my mom this morning (she was mad that I didn't return home last night, but heck, who could blame me when I have a woman like her as a mom?).

I do **not** need this now.

One girl grabs on my arm, interrupting my chain of thoughts. The hell? Why does this always have to happen every fucking single day? Don't these girls have their own lives to worry about than clinging on to some innocent guy as if their own souls depend on it? I hate fangirls, I really do, or in this case, I hate mine.

I sigh and harshly pull my poor arm of her grasp. I faintly hear a, "Oh no, My Killu-chan!" and even if the loud, annoying screeching coming from my stupid, annoying fangirls, were supposed to be louder than any sound combined, I'm a hundred percent sure I heard that. Who are you calling yours? I don't belong to anyone! Sheesh…

"Killua!" I hear someone's voice call out to me in the midst of probably tens or twenties or whatever the heck so fangirls blocking the hallway. I need to get to class. I seriously need to get to class. But whose voice was that? It sounded kind of familiar… Ah! Gon! It was Gon's! Wait, where the hell is he though? I'm now beginning to wonder if Gon hasn't been crushed by my fangirls already.

Stupid fucking fangirls.

Can't they be normal for at least **one** day?

I finally and completely lost control. "I said fucking move out my way!" I scream bloody murder. Literally.

Fuck this. I'm not going to stand here all day, surrounded by idiotic, irritating female morons who can't keep their need, lust, love, admiration or whatever the hell they feel for me, to themselves.

Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this.

The poor girls immediately step aside to let me walk properly. I kind of feel sorry for them. They have these terrified and embarrassed looks on their faces… Ah, who am I kidding? I don't even feel a fucking shred of guilt. They had it coming.

I spot Gon, lying on the ground, twitching like crazy. I let a loud, exasperated sigh escape my throat; I was right, they **did** squish Gon. I shot the girls around me death glares, and they weirdly and simultaneously let out yelps and run away, as if scared that I might kill them anytime. Ha! Smart choice. I probably would have.

Okay, I probably won't literally _kill _'em but I know enough harsh words in my vocabulary to cut through them and leave them with nothing but their pathetic weeping.

…

I'm mean. I know. But I can't help it. Can you blame me? To be honest, I don't really mind having girls constantly drooling over me, but sometimes it's just plain annoying, ya know? They're too insane.

I walk over to Gon, bending down and start poking him with my forefinger. I pause when I realize he isn't moving. Sure, he twitched a little, but nothing else really came after that. I'm pretty sure a guy wouldn't die from getting crushed by girls so I guess he's probably out cold. Ha-ha. Wow. Those girls are preeettyyy dangerous.

I hear the door to my classroom – which is a few steps from where Gon and I are at – slide open slowly and quietly. I peer at it, and out pop the head of a blonde guy I could only recognize as Kurapika Kuruta, one of my closest friends. He notices me, and also my ignorant best friend twitching on the ground, but doesn't regard us with any acknowledgement but a mere nod of his head. His brown eyes then dart to the left and to the right, as if he's some spy, checking high and low for any enemies close by, and when he sees there's no one else besides me and Gon, he turns his attention back to us.

"I take it they're gone?" he inquires knowingly.

I assume he was gesturing to my fangirls – some of them are also Kurapika's, which is probably the reason why he always avoids coming out of class every morning. In fright they might tackle _him _instead, I suppose. "Yeah, they are. I'm fucking relieved, if you ask me," I supply him with a pretty vulgar reply.

He doesn't seem to mind though. He's too busy feeling happy that the girls aren't there anymore to even give me a long lecture on how I should use proper words, blah blah blah… The usual. Kurapika's a bit of the polite one – no, scratch that, he's always the polite one. I've only caught him using vulgar words at least twice, or thrice in these six years I've known him.

Yeah, six years, you heard it right. Six loooooong years.

Kurapika calmly strolls our way – _calmly_, like he normally would – and before I could say anything to retort, he is already wrapping Gon's arm around his broad, yet still slightly smaller than mine, shoulders. You'd think being older than me and Gon would allow him to have bigger ones…

Kurapika is about five years older than me. And Gon, too. Gon and I are eighteen, and he's twenty three. He wouldn't be in my class if it wasn't for this being English period – also stands for 'Kurapika's Long Period of Boring Education of A Language I'm Already an Expert On So I Don't Fucking Understand Why I Still Need to Take it' in my language, by the way.

"I don't get why you never have to be in that situation, Kurapika…" I grumble to myself as the two of us start walking towards class.

He peers over his shoulder, his gaze now on me as he says, "I always come to school early, don't I? That's why they've never acquire the opportunity to actually jump on me," in a curt manner but I can still catch on the slight amusement in his voice.

My mouth form a thin line and I glare at his back, threatening to burn holes into it with a frown embedded on my forehead. I really hate it when he pokes fun at me like that. "Like six thirty o'clock in the morning?" I give him a sarcastic response.

"Yes," he replies, as if he didn't catch on the sarcasm in my voice. Or probably he did, but he chose to pay no attention to it. "Perhaps it's a too early of time to be at school, but that's the only time I can actually be safe from rabid fangirls."

He pauses and stops walking. I follow suit, and I am very aware of the fact that we are now standing in front of the door to my classroom. "Maybe you should try it," he goes on.

I snort in return. "You're suggesting I should drag myself all the way here in the early morning for God and everyone knows how early it is to be in this hell hole, just 'cause I want to avoid _my_ rabid fangirls?" I reply knowingly.

He sends me a small smile. "Wouldn't you like to?"

"Nah, it just goes against my bad boy reputation, ya know?" A smirk tugs at my lips as he opens the door. He doesn't reply, but I could have sworn I saw him widening his smile. Kurapika pulls Gon away from him, and gives him to me, to which I gladly accept. I wrap Gon's arms around my shoulders and start sauntering to my seat, and Gon's – which is conveniently next to mine.

Completely and utterly ignoring the hearts in my female classmates' eyes, I sat Gon down to his wooden chair. It proved to be quite hard to do so, but I did. Gon's head falls unceremoniously on his desk, and I let it, not really caring even if he probably would get a major headache when he wakes up from that. Gon's used to getting bruises after all.

I pop up to sit on my own seat, and put my elbow on the hard surface of my desk, my cheek coming in contact with my pale, and slightly cold hand as I look out the window. I ain't interested in the information Kurapika was telling us on the black board, I could already tell that this class is going to bore me out of my mind. English bores me actually.

Don't blame me. It's a language I'm extremely good at, but you can just imagine my feeling when I already _have a grasp_ on whatever it is Kurapika's teaching and is going to teach in the future. Kurapika knows that; I mean he knows me for six years, right? So he knows how I am, and he doesn't give a damn I guess. He's already aware that I'm already an expert in this subject; I mean, I always get the highest grades in class even though I never pay attention, and Kurapika's a smart ass, so he ought to know he doesn't need to teach me anything.

Suddenly, the classroom door slams open, and I look; in walk Kuriyama-sensei, a pale female teacher with bespectacled green eyes and long, black hair tied into a messy bun. Kurapika stops momentarily, and she saunters his way, whispers something into his ear and the blonde gives occasional nods.

What are they talking about? I can't help myself from wondering. Everyone around me starts whispering some things about what the teachers could be discussing about, but I pay the noises no mind. I was more interested in something else when Kuriyama-sensei nods outside the door and someone walks in. Someone I think I recognize.

Long, sky blue hair, and sparkly amethyst eyes… Shit. It's her. It's that girl I met in the rain yesterday. She's here. What is she doing here?

She doesn't notice me, as she is now standing in front the whole class. She looks around nervously, and I faintly notice the pink hue tainting her cheeks. Nerves? I presume. She's anxious. Still, why is she here, at my school, in my classroom, feet attached on the same floor as I am? I can't help the curiosity and confusion creeping up my skin as I start racking my brain for answers. She's wearing the same uniform as my girl classmates...

So, that could only conclude one thing…

My eyes widen in shock and realization, at the exact moment her cheery voice reaches my ears, "Hello! I'm Botan Fukuyama. It's nice to meet you! Now… I don't know if you're the best people in the whole wide world or a bunch of stupid assholes, but I'll still say I hope we'll be friends!" she introduces herself in a weird way, as if it was the most normal thing she could've done.

The whole class starts laughing out loud at her blunt words, and I faintly catch the sound of someone saying in amazement, "I like this girl!"

My mouth hangs open, and my eyes widen even more – if such a thing was even possible. Oh, my god… She—she's…

I didn't get the chance to continue my thoughts when she suddenly realizes I was there the whole time, and points a finger at me, all the while screaming out in shock, "Ah, it's you!" Her face then brightens up and she beams at me, "It's good to see you again!"

I know I expected to see more of her, but not so SOON. Shit. I didn't think she'd transfer here. There are other schools in this area, why did she…? I don't know what to think now. I'm too shocked. "I-I…" I say stupidly; I could only stare at her with my jaws drop.

Everyone is confused.

Kurapika is looking back and forth between me and Botan.

Gon chooses that moment to finally wake up.

Botan smiles happily.

And I fall out of my chair.

Really.

- End of Chapter 2 -


End file.
